Alex Rider: Contamination
by Edna Baudelaire
Summary: Rewrite of my old story. New and improved! Alex/OC. Alex and Annabelle must partner up to stop TwistMist Co. before they contaminate the world, with some humour and romance thrown in :D And a lot of adventure!
1. 1 First Encounters

Authors Note: This is a rewrite of a previous fanfic that I had with the same exact name. I went back to it and realized how much work it needed so I took it down, and cut it up a little, added some detail here, fixed some grammar there. I hope you enjoy the new version of Alex Rider: Contamination. Please review, favorite or alert!

* * *

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter One: First Impressions

Annabelle's POV

Puberty can work _wonders_ on a boy. Alex Rider's once lanky arms transformed into burly and physically powerful limbs. His chest, bronzed and toned to perfection, made passing girls stare in incredulity. His chiseled features were faultless enough to make any girl swoon...including me.

The first time I met Alex, my heart skipped a beat, my head was lighter than a balloon and I almost drifted up into hot boy heaven. But something, _something_ about him made me slip back into reality. Everything about this boy was so radiant and gorgeous...except his eyes. His eyes were dark, almost sinister, and more serious than any 17 year old boy's eyes should be. I now know that those eyes have seen so much. Much more than they should have seen.

Pain.

Death.

_Insanity_.

It all started when the company I worked for, a _small_ organization called the Italian Secret Services sent me to MI6 for an important mission. I wasn't told, however, that I would be working with a partner.

I wasn't disappointed, believe me. _Especially_ after seeing who my partner was, but _he_ was the one who wasn't too thrilled to see _me_.

As I walked into the office of the Head of Special Operations, my eyes immediately fell upon Alex. I could barely tear them away. He was gorgeous. His chin was rock-solid, perfectly chiseled, like Michael Angelo's David, if that's even correct. I wouldn't know. I couldn't think straight, looking into those eyes. They were _mesmerizing_.

Mrs. Jones waved a nonchalant hand, indicating towards the seat beside Alex and I immediately complied. He looked over at me, perplexed.

"We have a mission for the both of you," Mr. Blunt muttered in a matter-of-fact way. I jumped in my seat, wondering where the Hell this older man came from. One minute, the chair was empty, facing the other way, and the next, _boom_, there he was, his hands placed smugly under his chin.

"Together?" Alex asked incredulously. "No. I don't think you understand, Mr. Blunt, I work alone."

I contemplated working with Alex. I've heard about him before. Every agent has read about the work that this extraordinary boy has done, that we could only _dream_ of doing. It would be an honor to work beside him. But he wasn't the only child spy. I too, had started working undercover at an extremely young age. Thirteen to be exact, and have been on a steady incline ever since. Alex and I working together, would be like clockwork.

"Not now you don't," Mrs. Jones cut in sternly. "In order to remain undercover, you two will need to work together. Put up a front, as you will. You will pose as a brother and sister visiting your relatives in Australia."

I smiled unwillingly. Alex? As my brother? Puh-_lease_. He couldn't even pass as my third cousin twice-removed. I looked down at my hair, cascading over my shoulder. It was the color of melted chocolate and caramel fused together. My eyes darted over to Alex's, the color of sand and gravel.

"Mrs. Jones," Alex started. "I really don't think your understanding me. I _can't _work with a partner. You remember what happened last time."

Mrs. Jones's face went grim.

I froze. "Uh...last time?" I asked. "What happened last time?"

"This mission is not like last time," Mr. Blunt said, assurance ringing in his powerful voice. "It is guaranteed to be much safer and the both of you will be monitored closely."

"No," Alex said, shaking his head. "I refuse to do it."

I recoiled in my seat, offended. I have never, _never_ heard of an agent refusing a mission from the commander. Never. It's unthinkable, unimaginable. It's a slap in the face, and that's exactly what it felt like.

"Alex," Blunt said. "You _are_ going on this mission." His voice reminded me of my father's, the finality exuding from his breath.

Alex opened his mouth, prepared to argue, but I was quick to cut him off.

"Uh...are you sure about this?" I asked. "Alex and I are completely different and judging by the look on his face he really does _not_ want to work with me, so I think that it would just be in our best interest, and by 'our' I mean you too, for all of us if-"

"Silence." My mouth shut. "As the Head of Special Operations, I order the two of you to go on this mission! Lives are at stake."

"But-"

"No 'butts' Mr. Rider," Blunt ordered.

Alex scowled.

"Here are your files." Two heavy thuds traveled up to my ears as a tremendous stack of papers fell in each of our laps. "You are no longer Annabelle and Alex, two complete strangers and undercover agents. You are now Alyssa and Aaron, two siblings. Your parents sent you to Australia to visit your distant family. There you will get jobs as waiters for the TwistMist Company, so the two of you can get a closer look at David McCroy, the founder. You need to infiltrate the facility and find out exactly what he's planning. Later on today we will send Smithers to deliver some essential supplies, and you will be on a plane tomorrow morning at 5 AM promptly. Here are your tickets. Any questions?" Mrs. Jones said. The tone of her voice suggested that there should be none.

"Sounds good...yeah," I said as I flipped through my files. I looked over at Alex who hasn't even touched his. His eyes remained fixed on Mr. Blunt, as if that alone would change his mind.

"You two are dismissed," Mrs. Jones said with a wave of her hand. "Annabelle, you will stay at Alex's tonight. Get to know the files together. I trust that the both of you will be responsible, dignified and professional." I nodded. "Any problems Alex?"

"None at all," he said through gritted teeth as he hastily grabbed his files and flew out the door. I got up to leave.

"Oh, and Annabelle..." Mr. Blunt called. I turned. "I'm sorry to hear about your family." He had no expression whatsoever as he uttered these words. Why would he? In this business, I'm nothing more than a number attached to a file.

"Uh...thank you," I replied politely as I slipped through the door. I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped into the corridor. I lightly brushed the tears from my eyes. The death of my parents was still fresh in my mind, and just by bringing up the subject, my emotions went haywire. I took a deep breath and focused my attention on finding Alex. Right now, he was key. I need to find him so he could direct me to his house so we could go over these files.

"Alex?" I called out, my voice still a bit shaky. My footsteps echoed off the white, decadent walls. Where was he? I stepped into a dimly lit hallway just in time to see him disappear through another. Alright, this pretty boy is starting to piss me off. My emotions are already in a tizzy and I don't feel like chasing some kid who doesn't even want to work with me all over this God forsaken hell-hole. I trudged forward, accompanied by my most faithful sidekick, PMS.

"Alex? Where are you?" I yelled as I quickened my pace. I had to find him. There was no way I could go back up to Mr. Blunts office and tell him that I had lost Alex already.

I let out a distressed sigh as I rounded another corner. No sign of him. I broke into a frantic run.

"Alex! This is _not_ funny! I need-" A soft gasp escaped my lips as I was forcefully pulled into some sort of closet.

"Shut it!" I heard someone whisper vehemently as a hand was shoved over my mouth. Expertly, I bit the hand, twisted around and shoved my palm into my attacker's nose and then his groin. My assailant swore and I heard his body hit the floor.

"It's me! Alex!" he said, through gritted teeth. Oops.

"What the heck were you thinking?" I said as I traveled my hand along the wall, searching for a light switch. "You don't just attack a highly trained professional agent! Of course I was going to fight back!" My hand found the switch. I flicked it on and light flooded the closet. There was Alex, on the floor, one hand clutching his nose, and the other on his groin. The light reflected off of the blood, cascading from his nose, over his lips and onto his mouth and neck. There was a lot more blood than I had intended.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! Here, let me find some tissues." I frantically searched the room.

His hand powerfully enclosed about my arm. "I don't need your help." He spat some blood on the floor as he slowly got up.

I put my hands on my hips. "Fine," I said. "Then what _do_ you need?" He froze. "Don't tell me, you pulled me in here for nothing."

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Well then talk. I want some time to look over these files before our meeting with Smithers." I looked down at my files. _Great_. They were covered in Alex's blood. I looked around. His were safe and dry, sitting atop a box in the corner of the closet. I glared at him.

He took a deep breath and inhaled carefully. "I just wanted to say that I _really_ don't want to work with you, but I'm stuck with it. So just stay the _hell_ away from me and stay the _hell_ out of trouble. Got it?" he said as he gathered his files.

My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" I asked, attitude dripping from my voice in a way only PMSing High School girls could do. He stepped closer, with the intent to intimidate.

It worked.

My back hit the door with a prominent thud. The blood on his face and the dead look in his eyes made him look like a maniac. A gasp escaped my lips. He smiled.

"_As long as you stay out of my way, we will be fine,_" he said. With that, he gently pushed me aside and slid out of the door. I closed my eyes. Why did I let him scare me? I've been an agent since I was thirteen for Gods sakes! I know better than that! I took a moment to gather myself and then stepped out the door. There he was, waiting against the wall, most of the blood cleared off of his face.

"Ready?" He asked in a calm tone. I nodded, perplexed by the sudden change. One moment, he was attacking me in broom cupboards, and the next he's calm, cool and collected? What the Hell is with the boy?

He turned and we made our way down the hall and out to the front of the building. From there he jumped on a hot red mountain bike. I smiled a bit. Where was his car? He saw my expression and scowled.

"Hop on," He said as he motioned to the handle bars.

My smile vanished.

* * *

Reviews make me feel _wonderful _:D


	2. 2 Bringing Up the Past

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Two: Bringing up the Past

We pulled into Alex's driveway just as the sun desperately tried to cast just a few more rays of light before it disappeared beyond the pink and orange horizon. I hopped off the handle bars and winced.

"Next time, _I_ get the seat and _you_ get the sore butt," I said, attempting to break the awkward silence. Throughout the entire ride home, Alex had given me the cold shoulder. It looked like he was not about to break his façade. He said nothing as he dismounted his bike and vanished through his front door. Rolling my eyes, I quickly followed.

With a sigh, I stepped inside. The fresh aroma of sautéed shrimp filled my nostrils. My stomach gurgled. I rested my hand upon it, trying to recall my last meal. I vaguely remembered scarfing down a bowl of Wheaties before rushing to my debriefing in Chelsea.

"Alex?" I heard a voice call. "What's wrong?" The slam of a door. Footsteps. "Alex?"

I stepped into the kitchen, searching for the source of the voice and wondered if I would be allowed to partake in that dinner that smelled oh-so delicious. I could see the pots and pans sitting atop the smoking stove, boiling and sizzling.

I guided myself towards where Alex had grumpily stomped off to, to find a girl, banging on a door. She was about 25, blonde and wearing a grease-stained apron.

"Hi," I said kindly, holding out my hand.

She turned, startled. "Who are you?" She asked, taking a cautious step backwards.

"I'm Annabelle," I said. "I'm working with Alex." I worked hard to keep a smile in my voice.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Alex, is this true? Are you working with this...this Annabelle?" She called through the door. Silence.

"I'll ask you one more time," she said, taking a step forward. I put my hands up. "Who are you?"

"I told you! I'm Annabelle and I'm supposed to be working with Alex!" I pleaded. "Alex! Tell her you know me!" A glint caught my eye. A cooking knife in this girls hand reflected off the overhead lights, causing my body to tense up. I took a step backwards.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a low voice.

"Alex please!"

"I said—"

"Alex!" I shiver raced down my spine. I had no weapons or protection and the hallway was too narrow to try any moves without hurting myself as well. "God damnit Alex, help me out here!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Alex appeared in the cramped hallway. He looked around and saw the knife.

"It's alright Jack," he said. "She's with me." He disappeared into his room, leaving his door open. I took that as an invitation to follow, and quickly slipped past the crazy lady with the knife and the demented glint in her eye.

I hurried into his room, feeling Jacks eyes glaring into my back.

My close encounter with Jack quickly escaped my mind as the smell of "boy" hit me like a rock. Red spice, dirty clothes and male products filled my senses and I didn't know whether I should plug my nose or take another whiff. I tiptoed around filthy gym socks and various articles of clothing that were strewn across the floor carelessly. Since the moment I met Alex, he struck me as the "clean" and "proper" guy, but one look at his room and I quickly realized he was a typical _boy_. Sports posters littered the dark blue walls. A game system's controllers snaked their way about the clutter that covered his floor. A soiled shirt hung limply off of a dimly lit lamp in the corner of the room. I cleared my throat.

"Is your room always so...disastrous?" I asked as I poked his bed lightly, making sure nothing was alive before I cautiously sat down.

Alex eyed me from a chair a few feet away. "I'm never here. Why clean it?" he asked, bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. I was never home either but I always made sure my room was spotless. I couldn't stand filth. "Alright, let's do this. Get the files out," I said as I got up from the bed. I shoved some dirty clothes to the side and sat on the floor, with my back resting against the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh...nothing. I just like to sit like this when I read over my files. It helps me think. You got a problem with that?" I asked, annoyed, my cheeks aflame with humility. Then, something out of the ordinary happened. Alex actually _smiled_. No, the "boy" fumes were _not_ getting to my head. Alex actually showed an emotion other than hostility.

It was gone as quickly as it came. His features instantly became serious as he whipped out the huge stack of papers we were supposed to study, and now share.

"Alright, well Annabelle-"he started.

"Anna," I replied automatically.

"What?" Alex asked, perplexed.

"Just call me Anna," I replied. Alex stared at me incredulously. My cheeks reddened more. Something about that boys stare made me feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. "Proceed." I said with a casual wave of my hand.

He slowly shook his head before his stare returned to the files. "Alright, _Anna_. Your codename is Alyssa. Mine is Aaron. We are brother and sister." He paused, reading ahead. Silence hung in the air. I gently tapped my fingers upon the wood floor. Impatience boiled in my blood as each second slowly ticked past. His eyes slowly scanned the pages, as if he knew he was annoying me.

With a huge, forced sigh, I got up and retrieved my soiled files from atop his desk, which he had so rudely thrown there. I gathered them up and returned to my seat, intent on reading these Goddamn files, blood stains or no blood stains. I had to constantly squint and some of the most important words were covered up. My anger level steadily inclined as I glanced over at Alex, who read his clean, unmarked files, with a small, smug smile playing across his lips.

An hour later, I slammed my files down once I realized that Austin is not a Continent.

"Give me my files," I ordered as I held out my hand. I couldn't _stand_ it anymore. It bothered me more than anything knowing that Alex defies rules, yet he gets his way. Here I am, and I was innocently attacked, and I lost my files in the process. How is that fair?

"No, these are my files," Alex said. "You had files too, remember?"

"Why, yes I do remember Alex. But do _you_ remember that they are covered in _your_ blood and scattered on the floor of a closet inside of MI6 Special Operations?" I asked in a child-like voice.

"They wouldn't be covered in _my_ blood if _you_ wouldn't have punched _me_ in the face!" he replied angrily.

"Well, _I_ wouldn't have punched _you_ in the face if _you_ wouldn't have attacked _me_ in the first place!" Silence. I got him there.

"That's it!" He yelled as he got up. "I'm done. You are impossible to work with!"

I stood up, astonished at this childish outbreak. "Me! _I'm_ impossible to work with! Well sorry Mr. Grumpy! I didn't sign up for this either!" I shouted as I quickly blocked the doorway with my body.

He angrily tried to get past me. "Get out of my way! I'm calling MI6 and dropping this mission." He forcefully shoved my arm away and stomped into the hallway.

"Oh, so that's it!" I screamed. "You don't want to work with me so you _quit_! You can't drop this mission, Alex. Lives are on the line!" I hurriedly grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back to his room.

He whipped around. "Lives are always on the line, Annabelle!" He yelled. "You would know that, wouldn't you?" I paused. "You would know all about that sacrifice. You knew your parents lives were on the line, but _'._"

My breathe was knocked out of my lungs. "H-how do you know about that?"

He scoffed and angrily threw his files down. They cascaded out of the folders, littering the already filthy floor. "It was in my files."

I felt like someone had slapped me in the face. Who in their right mind, would need to tell my partner that? They're working with the undercover me, not the real me.

"The files don't matter! But your parents did."

"Alex, I swear, if you say one more word about my parents-"

"Did you hear their screams as they died-"

"Alex-"

"More importantly, did you even care?" I stared at the floor, willing the tears not to come. "You knew the consequences," he said quietly. "You didn't listen, and now your parents are dead. You tell me lives are on the line, but you of all people are the hypocrite. You act like you're all for saving lives when your actions killed your own parents." I couldn't breathe. It was like all the air in the room had disappeared, leaving me gasping.

"That was low, Alex." I managed to choke out before I rushed past him and out the door. The tears fell freely now. I was thankful the London streets were bare and I didn't have an audience. Salty drops of water slowly slithered down my face. I could barely speak of my parents without getting upset, and being told to my face that the reason they are not alive and breathing is me, broke my heart because inside, I know it's true. I know that because of me, my parents will never again kiss me goodbye, hug me hello, laugh or cry again. I already felt horrible about this and Alex just sent my self-respect down the drain.

_Alex_.

My misery quickly turned to anger, then hatred.

Fine, Alex didn't want to work with me. He made that much clear. I didn't need him. I would fulfill this mission by myself. I had to. _Lives were on the line_.

* * *

Reviews are great :D

I originally had a bunch of reviews for this story, but when I deleted the story and put up this new one, all my wonderful reviews went with it :( So it would be amazing if you would replenish them.


	3. 3 Smithers to Smithereens

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Three: Smithers to Smithereens

Alex's POV

My heart beat wildly within my chest as I watched Annabelle's shaking form disappear around the corner. My clenched fists trembled as the adrenaline rush I just received coursed through my veins. I should have felt victorious. I got my way. I am free now to drop this mission.

But I can't. This wasn't me. Alex Rider does _not_ drop missions. And Alex Rider surely does _not_ make girls cry. How could I do that to Annabelle? I, of all people, know what it feels like to deal with the death of ones parents. I had to fix this. I had to get this mission back. More importantly, I had to get Annabelle back.

I let out a shaky breathe as I raced out of my house and onto the empty London streets. The dark sky twinkled with starlight and the moon lit up the roads with a dull light, causing eerie shadows to play along the ground. Annabelle was nowhere in sight, but I knew exactly where she would be.

My worn sneakers pounded upon the cold hard pavement as I arrived at the town park. As I expected, the sound of a lone swing reached my ears. Back and forth, back and forth, the rusty metal protested against the light movement. Annabelle sat upon the swing sideways, with one leg dangling and the other curled underneath her body. She picked at her nails as tears slowly traveled down her face, illuminated in the icy moonlight. I slowly walked towards her, millions of apologies swirling in my mind, none of them strong enough to make up for what I had said.

Her head shot up as she heard me approach. Thankfully she didn't try to run as I slowly sat on the swing beside her. I took in a long breathe, articulating what I would say.

"So, have you come to rub my parent's death in my face again?" She spat as she refused to meet my eyes. They remained glued to the ground, where mine desperately wanted to be as well. But I resisted the urge, and tore my gaze away, forcing myself to hold it on Annabelle's face.

"Quite the opposite actually," I said. "I came to apologize. There is no excuse for what I said. It was low and I shouldn't have said it." She glared at me. "Look, I know we got off to a crappy start, but...can we just...start over?"

She brushed some tears away. "Start over?" She asked.

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi. My name is Alex Rider," I said. Much to my dismay, she ignored my gesture.

"Alex," she whispered. "I just, don't think this is going to work. We can't work together. We're just too...too different. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"But three rights make a left," I said, and at that, she giggled. She quickly recovered, and the frown returned to her face. She hastily stood up, the swing swaying eerily behind her. She slowly walked over to a slide and plopped on the end of it, shoving her head into her shaking hands.

I got the message. I stayed where I was, plastered to the swing seat. I slowly rocked back and forth, the light squeaking piercing through the silence.

"Alex-" She started.

"I know." I said, kicking the gravel that lay beneath my shoes. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was cruel and rude. I said some bad things that I shouldn't have. If you forgive me, we can forget all of that and become a team. We have to, remember? Lives are on the line." She gave me a watery smile.

"I'll forgive you, under one condition," She said. "You have to tell me why you acted the way you did. You didn't even know me and you hated me. Why?"

I sighed, and readjusted my position.

"It's a long story," I told her. She nodded her head.

"Well get to story-telling."

"Last time I worked with a team, things didn't go right." I then proceeded to telling her about Troy and Turner and what happened to them in Skeleton Key. She remained quiet, not uttering a word throughout my story.

"I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I didn't want to get attached and lose someone else I cared for. I was scared." I looked down, unable to meet her gaze. "I thought if you didn't like me, I wouldn't like you and we would get through this mission without any kind of connection. That way, if you got hurt, I wouldn't get hurt. I completely understand if you don't forgive me. I can't even think of words to describe my behavior today. Just...I'm sorry for everything." Silence. The only thing I heard was the creaking of the ancient swing and the sea of crickets chirping.

"So," she said. "We can really just, start over?" Hope filled my senses.

"If you forgive me." She thought for a moment, which was by far, the longest and most strenuous moment of my entire life.

"I'm Annabelle," she said. "And you are?" I smiled as relief consumed my senses.

"My name is Alex Rider and I look forward to working with you, Anna." I got up and held out my hand. What came next was unexpected. Annabelle jumped up and wrapped her arms about my body. It took me a moment to come out of my senses and hug her back. Her hug was warm and genuine. I couldn't remember the last time I really embraced someone.

Her head rested upon my chest and stopped just below my chin. The sweet scent of her shampoo filled my nostrils, enticing my senses. Before I knew it, the hug was over.

"I promise not to be rude to you ever again," I said, holding up my right hand. "Scout's honor."

"And I promise never to kick you in the groin or punch you in the face ever again," she said, holding up her hand, identical to mine. I grinned.

"Come on," I said as I checked my watch. "Smithers should be here soon. Let's get back home." We both headed back to the house, just talking. Talking about our interests, our dislikes, our preferences. For a little while at least, I felt like a normal teenage boy. A normal teenage boy walking home with a beautiful girl who sent tingles up his spine.

...

We arrived back at the house a little past eight o'clock. I noticed immediately that a black sedan was parked in our driveway. I smiled.

"Smithers is here," I announced. We walked inside to see a massive man sitting at my kitchen table, facing away from us. Smithers was chatting away with Jack, who noticed our entrance. I saw her glance quickly at Annabelle before setting a couple of bowls on the table.

"Dinner," she said before turning away again. I made a mental note to myself to talk to Jack about Annabelle later. Then, Smithers swiveled around in his seat.

"Alex!" He bellowed. "My dear boy, it's so nice to see you again! And, hello. Who is this?" He hopped off of his stool and shuffled over to us.

"Hi Smithers," I said as I politely shook his hand. "This is Annabelle." He took her hand.

"Pleasure," she said as she smiled kindly.

"So I understand you work with the ISS?" Smithers asked.

"Yes, I do—"

Smithers and Annabelle continued small talk while my mind wondered. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her smile was so authentic and stunning. Her laugh was contagious. I found myself grinning just hearing it. I got a flashback of her rosy cheeks, covered in tears that I caused. Guilt coursed through my veins.

"So am I going to show you your new gadgets Alex, or are you going to stare at Annabelle all night?" Smithers voice broke into my thoughts. I instantaneously blushed and looked away. We sat down at the table, Jack at one end while Smithers, Annabelle and I huddled together at the other end.

"Here is your first gadget," Smithers said as he laid two pairs of shoes on the table. One pair was noticeably smaller than the other. I picked up my pair of black dress shoes as Annabelle grabbed her heels. I saw the look of disdain on her face.

"I have to wear heels?" She asked.

Smithers smiled. "Don't worry. There's a button on the side that adjusts the height of the heels." Annabelle smiled graciously. "Now, these are not just any dress shoes. I have been working on these for _10_ years. They fly."

"What!" Annabelle and I shouted in unison. A huge grin spread across my face as I searched for concealed buttons.

"Its voice activated. We will set them up later. They also conceal a tracking device and a cell phone," Smithers replied proudly. I quickly kicked off my normal shoes and slipped on my new "gadget" shoes. Perfect fit.

"The next group of gadgets is for Miss Annabelle." Smithers cleared his throat. "It's a series of...um...feminine products," Smithers blushed. "Would you like me to explain them here, or later on in private?" Annabelle chuckled.

"Here. They might come in handy."

"Alright, well this may look like a tampon, but if you push uh...this part in...that you...uh...normally would, it shoots a sleeping dart. It can shoot at a 500 foot radius." Annabelle's eyes widened as she took the "tampon" and examined it.

"This next gadget is quite clever," Smithers said as he smiled. "What does this look like to you?" He slid a container between the two of us. I opened it and felt my cheeks turn red.

"Birth control?" I asked.

"It _looks_ like birth control but really, every capsule contains a small bomb, big enough to blow up a room."

"Wow." Annabelle's eyebrows rose. "I'll have to remember not to take any of these."

"Yes, we wouldn't want a bomb to go off in your little stomach. Now, once you take one of these pills out of this container, you have 3 minutes until it goes off." Smithers said as he reached for another gadget.

"Now Annabelle, or shall I say, Alyssa?" Smithers recalled. "There is one thing you would never leave home without. Your snuggle bear." He pulled out a raggedy teddy bear that had one ear chewed off, one eyeball popped out and stitches covering its body.

"Aww!" Annabelle said as she picked it up and hugged it. "He's so cute!" I smiled and shook my head. I felt a sharp slap on my shoulder.

"Hey! I've got nothing against stuffed animals!" I said as I put my hands up. Annabelle grinned as she started to examine her snuggle bear.

"This teddy bear is equipped with a security system. In his one good eye is a video camera. You set this bad boy anywhere and you can watch secret meetings and well...anything! I bet your wondering where the screen is." He slid two pairs of sunglasses across the table. "Put these on and press the button that goes behind your ear." I quickly slid the glasses on and felt around for the button. Once I found it, a transparent image filled my vision. I could still see Jack across the table and Smithers in front of me. But now, I could also see myself and Annabelle. I was looking through the bear's eye. I could see Annabelle waving her hands around wildly and chuckled.

"It's a pity the two of you are not eighteen yet. MI6 has forbidden me to give you any fatal weapons." He shook his head and stood up. "There might be a couple of surprises waiting for you in Australia." I walked him over to the front door.

"Thanks for everything Smithers." I said as I shook his hand.

"You're very welcome. And it was very nice meeting you Miss Annabelle," He said as she appeared at my side. She gave him a quick hug.

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Well I'll be off now. Thanks for dinner, Jack!" He called out towards the kitchen. Jack appeared in the hallway and waved quickly before running back in the kitchen. A fire alarm went off.

"Did she forget to turn off the stove again?" I asked as I shook my head.

"It's OK! I got it under control!" Jacks voice traveled from the kitchen. We all laughed and then watched Smithers open the door and wave goodbye one last time. As the door closed, Annabelle cleared her throat.

"Wow. You guys get the coolest gadgets. In the ISS, we got nothing." She said as she held up her snuggle bear and laughed.

"He is pretty cute," I said as I took him into my hands. The raggedness of this bear was genius. It looks as if Annabelle had been dragging it around since she was little.

"Come on, we still have to go over the files." She said as she started to walk past me, towards the stairs. As she walked by, her body brushed mine. We both stopped and she turned around.

"Oh, uh...sorry," she said, sheepishly.

"Don't be," I said quietly. Time stood still. Our faces got closer, and closer. Her eyes closed, and our lips barely brushed.

Next thing I know, _pain_. A huge explosion shook my bones. The windows exploded and glass cut across my body. Instinctively, I put my arms around Annabelle and forced her to the floor. Heat and fire seared my back as shards of glass cut across my arms and neck. I could faintly hear Annabelle screaming, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the explosion. It was over as quickly as it started. I could still hear fire crackling and a few pieces of glass falling to the floor. I could hear Annabelle's shocked breathing; I could feel her racing heart; I could feel her trembling beneath me. My senses kicked in as I quickly stood up and examined what had happened.

Outside the broken window, I could see a massive ball of fire sitting in my driveway where Smithers had parked his car. I helped Annabelle up and made sure she wasn't hurt. She was trembling and frightened, but not physically harmed. She blinked a couple times, trying to become the professional assassin she was. Once under control, she looked up at me.

"Smithers."

We rushed outside to the ball of destruction that was once a black sedan. Annabelle was the first to find the body. I heard her scream, but she seemed distant. My legs felt like jello, refusing to carry me over to where she was. My hearing was temporarily shut off. It was like I was in a dream. The ball of flames crept closer, even though I was really stumbling towards it. The heat from the engulfed car played across my face and burned the skin on my chest that was exposed. I coughed uncontrollably as smoke filled my nostrils and lungs. I looked inside the incinerated car to see the body of someone who was once a jolly, happy man. A man who was my friend. The next thing I saw was blackness, and a lot of it.

* * *

Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside :D

And I just realized, I didn't need to delete this story at all. I just found the place where you can replace chapters. So I lost all my reviews and favorites for nothing.

So please, donate some reviews to the ignorant :D

Edna B.

And to you readers, you are much appreciated.


	4. 4 Take Your Chance

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna B.

Chapter Four: Take Your Chance

Annabelle's POV

_I could see the creases upon my mother's cheek where the duct tape had been ripped off only moments before. _

"_Anna," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Give it to him." The chip remained in my hand, unscathed. Millions of ideas poured into my head, only to be distracted by my brothers whimpering. Anger coursed through my veins as I saw the terror in his eyes and the maliciousness in his captors. He struggled but the man's grip was firm._

_My father sat stone still, not even attempting to break free from his cuffs. If only I could see the escape routes and ideas forming behind his composed eyes. I looked harder, but his eyes refused to meet mine. They remained glued to the ground, open and undone._

_I looked down at the chip resting in the palm of my trembling hand, and back to my enemy. His hand remained outstretched awaiting my surrender. The gun in his other hand glinted in the artificial light beaming from the ceiling._

"_Give it to me now," He said slowly. I was aware of every slight movement he made, every sound of terror from my brother, every anxious glance from my mother and every rattled breath that escaped my lungs. Most importantly, I was aware of the danger and death that the chip in my hand exuded. With this tiny chip, this man in front of me could cause billions of deaths and I could not be the one to hand-deliver his weapon of mass destruction right to him._

"_Never," I whispered with all my strength. I closed my hand around the chip and felt its rough edges gently nudge the insides of my palm. He smiled cruelly._

"_How about a trade?" He said. "That tiny chip for the lives of your family." I froze. He walked over to my mother and shoved the gun against her head. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. The sick smile on his face made my stomach churn uncomfortably. My mom looked at me pleadingly, salty tears rolling down her face. I looked over to my father for help, but none came. His intent eyes remained fixed on the floor, unchanged. I didn't know what to do. How could something as little as a chip be the cause of so much destruction?_

"_No?" My enemy asked. "Very well then." _

_He fired._

I awoke with a start, the desperate shouts of my mother still ringing in my ears. I let out a shaky breath as I slowly pushed myself up. I squinted, the bright lights blinding me. I looked over at Alex, who lay sleeping on a couch at the other end of the room. Ms. Jones's condo was quite inexpressive. There were no pictures of her or her family, nothing that showed her interests, not even an aura that conveyed family or love. Everything was clean and orderly, making me feel even more dirty. I looked down at my clothes, covered in soot and grime. I tried to brush some off, but it was moot.

Alex stirred lightly. Keeping his eyes shut against the harsh light, he turned over in a daze. The ash that remained on his face sent me back. I vaguely remember what happened after we found the corpse of Smithers in his driveway. I remember seeing Alex collapse, almost doing so myself. Before I was even able to open my mouth to scream for help, a herd of black SUV's came screaming down the street, screeching to a halt in front of me. After that, I was in and out of reality. Someone pushed an oxygen mask on my face and forced a jacket around my shaking shoulders. The sound of sirens filled my head as I stared at the ceiling of an ambulance. I called out Alex's name, hoping desperately he was there. Paramedics talked quickly, but my mind wouldn't let me understand what they were saying. I sat in a daze upon this very sofa as they carried Alex in and set him upon the couch opposite me. Mysterious men in suits walked in and out, passing in a blur. A doctor came in and after examining Alex, held something cold to my chest. His icy hands ran over my bare skin, giving me goose bumps. I was able to understand bits of what the doctor was saying to a worried Ms. Jones.

"They'll be fine,"

"State of shock,"

"Smoke inhalation,"

"They need rest,"

The memories flooded back to me as I closed my eyes and remembered seeing Smithers's body engulfed in flames. I quickly pushed the image out of my mind.

The entire day had been a roller coaster of emotions but as night came, all seemed to have been going well. Alex and I had made up; Smithers had given us a bunch of cool gadgets; Alex and I had almost kissed.

My heart skipped a beat.

The scene played over and over again in my head. I could see Alex's face growing closer and closer to mine. I could see the hope and lust in his eyes. My breathe caught in my throat as his lips lightly brushed mine—

Alex grunted and jerked awake. Looking around the room he spotted me. His eyes registered shock, confusion, and as his memory returned, devastation. I slowly got up and walked across the room towards him.

"Alex?" I asked. "Are you OK?" He didn't answer. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms about his shoulders.

He placed his head in the crook of my neck and I rubbed his back. I could feel him trembling, recalling last night's events as I had. Against my bare skin, his face remained stony, and I felt no tears escape his closed eyes. Every nerve in his body tensed, trying not to let the grief overcome his senses. He slowed his breathing and after a while, raised his head. His eyes were red, but somehow dry. Lines of worry and anguish played across his forehead. That, alongside his vacant eyes, made him look 20 years older. An aura of exhaustion surrounded him. He closed his eyes as my hand felt the warmth of his cheek.

At that moment, Ms. Jones walked in. The early morning sun shone through the windows and made her look younger than she really was. The rays of light amplified the worry and terror on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I quickly nodded as I stood up, unsure of what to do. Alex remained staring at the floor.

"Who did it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"We have reason to believe McCroy sent some of his people." Alex's head shot up. "Don't worry. You two are safe. They didn't know whose house they were at; they just know that McCroy told them to get rid of Smithers. McCroy knew Smithers worked for us and he received a tip off that we were sending some agents in to 'check things out'. Security will double down at the TwistMist Company so you'll have to be extra careful. You missed your 5 A.M flight," She hastily checked her watch. "It is now 6 A.M. You have another arranged flight at 3 P.M and shall arrive in Australia at 1 A.M promptly, their time. Any questions?" I remained silent. Alex, on the other hand, shot up from his seat.

"You're not going to do anything!" He shouted. Ms. Jones looked taken aback by Alex's outburst. "You have the proof that McCroy sent his men to kill Smithers, but you're doing NOTHING! You have the proof, yet you're not canceling this mission! You'd rather see Anna and I put our lives on the line so we can catch a criminal that has already been caught red-handed! And by you! What's the point of this mission now? To watch him strike again? What about next time? Are we the bait? Anna and I will be right under his nose and it would be so easy for him to kill us right then and there!" He gestured to me. Rage contorted his features. "So tell me, Ms. Jones; what is the point of this mission? Why are we still going?" Tension filled the air. Silence hung all around us.

Ms. Jones composed her posture. "Alex," She started. "I understand. The stress of death can—"

"Oh, cut the bullshit!" Alex screamed. My eyes widened. "This isn't so much about Smithers as it is about the safety of Anna and me."

"That is quite enough," Ms. Jones said as raised her chin. "I expect to see you on that plane today at 3 P.M, _am I understood, Mr. Rider_?" Ms. Jones' voice resembled that of a mothers before resorting to counting backwards from 3. Alex clenched his jaw.

"We'll be on the plane, ma'am." I piped up. Ms. Jones nodded briefly before walking briskly out of the room. Alex rounded on me.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, anger dripping from his voice like honey.

"You heard Ms. Jones," I said. "She said she had 'reason to believe'. She never once said she had exact 'proof'. Without proof, what can MI6 do, Alex? Nothing. That is why they need us. We need to get this proof so no one else has to die. If we don't do this, McCroy will get away with killing Smithers. Do you want that? Do you want everyone to think Smithers' death was a tragic accident or do you want to expose McCroy for the real man he is and prove to everyone that Smithers was murdered?" My voice withered. I didn't realize that halfway through my speech, I started yelling.

I looked Alex in the eyes. His brow was furrowed and a look of defeat played across his features.

"I don't want Smithers to die in vain," he said as he slumped back on the sofa. I sat down next to him.

"That's exactly why we need to go," I said.

"But we already know McCroy is dangerous. I don't want to put us in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got a hold of you and..." His voice trailed off, the look in his eyes revealing the dark terrors he saw within his mind.

"Hey," I said lightly, with a smirk. "I can look after myself. You have to trust me. And anyways, we are agents Alex. Sacrificing ourselves for the welfare of others is what we do. I'm happy to protect others. It's my job."

"I still don't like the idea of going," he said as he shook his head wearily.

"Oh, come on!" I said as I stood up and tugged on his hand. He reluctantly stood up. "If there's even the slightest chance that you could protect someone from harm, would you do it?"

"Yes," he replied, offended.

"And if there was a chance to protect me, would you do it?"

"Of course," he said.

"Well then, you'd better get on that plane because without you, McCroy will discover who I am quickly and my life will be at stake. Without you, I'm exposed. Whether you come with me or not, I'm going. Here's your chance to protect me. Take it."

* * *

Tell me what you thought! Reviews are so wonderful...


	5. 5 Meeting the Family

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Five: Meeting the Family

Alex's POV

Annabelle and I sat in the back of a Black Sedan as we watched fields of dust and sand zoom by. She looked out the opposite window, her hands writhing up a storm. I could tell she was nervous.

So was I.

I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like the only thing that would come out of this mission is no good. I felt like we were fighting a lost cause.

"We are here," The driver said as we pulled into a long, winding driveway. I could spot a lone house about a quarter of a mile away that resided at the end of it. I looked over at Annabelle. Her composure exuded that of confidence, but her eyes showed otherwise.

The car came to a stop, and without meaning to, I hopped out. Outside, the blistering air held no oxygen. I could already feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. The sizzling sun blinded me. I quickly slid on a pair of sunglasses as I stepped onto scorching sand. As I wrenched my luggage from the truck, Annabelle appeared at my side.

"Ready?" I asked. She bit her lip before she nodded.

"G'Day! Well, who do we 'ave 'ere?" A cheerful voice rang out. I looked up to see a man of about 40 jogging over to the car. He wore a white V-neck shirt and jean cut-off shorts. He had an air of carefree-ness about him. His smile faltered as he spotted us.

"They must 'ave made a blue. I knew they'd be sending me some ankle biters but you two are smaller than I pictured." He scratched his chin. I didn't know how to respond to that. I decided on just nodding. He quickly recovered. "Eh, she'll be apples. Come on inside out of this heat. You're just in time for some brekkie."

With that he turned on his heel and walked inside. Annabelle and I were left speechless on his front porch.

"Did you understand a word he just said?" Annabelle asked. I shook my head, my mouth agate. Annabelle led the way inside. Much to my dismay, the inside of the house was just as hot as the outside. I groaned at the thought of living here with no air conditioning for God knows how long.

We arrived in the kitchen, which was swimming with people. The room immediately went quiet. All eyes were on us. I coughed, uncomfortable.

"Hello!" Annabelle said, waving enthusiastically. A woman stood up from the table and smiled. Without saying a word, she walked over to Annabelle and scooped her up in a hug. It took a moment for Annabelle to hug her back, obviously surprised.

"Welcome to the family!" The woman said. "My name is Ellie." I went in for her hand but she ignored it and gave me a hug. She was warm and smelled like clean laundry. "I'm sure you already met Dale. You can call him Uncle." She gestured to the man of 40 that we met outside. He waved.

"This is Aace," Ellie said.

She gestured to a boy, who looked around 17, my age, who sat comfortably on a kitchen chair. He didn't even acknowledge me as I nodded my head. His eyes remained fixed on Annabelle. I knew that stare, and I didn't like it. An unfamiliar feeling rose up inside of me.

_Jealousy_.

"How do you do?" he said as he got up and slowly and tenderly kissed Annabelle's hand. She blushed and muttered something incoherent. Aace sat back down, smirking. I looked over at Annabelle who was staring intently at the floor, a small grin hidden on her face. My mood significantly dropped.

"And this is Sophia." Even though my mind was focused on my sudden urge to rip Aace's eyes out, I could not help ogle at Sophia. She was tall, tan and dreamy. Her long blonde hair fell to her lower back and her pearly white teeth had me mesmerized. She smiled at us. I found myself smiling back. She was gorgeous but transparent. I could tell just by the look of her that she was not my type. She liked doing her nails and brushing her hair and talking about boys. I looked over at Annabelle who looked a little flustered. I grinned at the thought of her doing "girlie" stuff.

At that moment, a little girl of about 7 bounded down the stairs, spotted us, and ran behind Ellie. I crouched down.

"And who is this?" I asked, my voice light and airy.

Ellie chuckled.

"Bindi," she whispered. "Go introduce yourself." The little girl slowly unstuck herself from her mother and sheepishly walked over to us. As she talked, I noticed her two front teeth were missing, giving her a little lisp.

"My name ith Bindi," she said quietly.

"Hullo Bindi," I said, holding out my hand. She quickly shook it, giggled, and then ran back to her mother.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Dale suggested.

"Well, hi everybody. My name is..." I froze. The word "Alex" was halfway out of my mouth when I nearly slapped myself. I heard Annabelle give a little hiss, that only I could hear. "...Aaron." I finished, lamely. I knew this family knew of our...situation, but it was better if our real names were left out of the picture. Who knows, if they were ever tortured for information, we can't let them know who we really are.

"My name is Alyssa," Annabelle said cheerfully, with a little wave.

"Alyssa," Aace repeated, staring straight at Annabelle.

"Well," Dale started. "There's no use in standing around like a couple of bludgers. Brekkie's getting cold!"

"Brekkie?" Annabelle asked.

"It means breakfast," Ellie said. "You'll get used to all this Aussie lingo. I did."

"So you're not Australian?" I asked.

"Oh, heavens no. I'm American. I married Dale 21 years ago and moved here, to Australia with him."

"And I'm glad you did," Dale said as he bent down low to give his wife a sweet kiss. I smiled at them. I looked over at Annabelle who had found a new interest.

She was on the floor, playing tug of war with a golden retriever who was probably bigger than her. I laughed.

"The-dog-has-my-shoe!" A chorus of laughter echoed throughout the kitchen as Dale ran over to rescue Annabelle's footwear.

"Bloody whacker," Dale said as he pried the slobber-covered shoe from the dogs mouth. "Meet Terry. He likes newcomers."

I bent down to pet him as he licked my face.

"He seems nice enough," I said as I scratched behind his ears. His foot pounded on the floor.

Annabelle snorted. "Yeah, nice." With pride, she shoved her shoe back on her foot.

"Before breakfast, I'll show you two to your rooms so you can drop off your luggage." Ellie said as she beckoned to us. "Your rooms are right next to each other in case something...uhm...urgent happens," she said as her smile faltered a little bit. She led us into a bright yellow room that was bare except for a bed, a closet, and some family pictures on the walls. There was a door on the left side of the room. "That door leads to the other guest room. You two can fight it out to see who gets the bigger room." She smiled.

Annabelle went over to the bed and sat on it. "I positively love this room," she said as she flopped backwards, resting her head on the pillow.

Ellie went and sat next to her. "Close the door, will you Aaron?" Ellie asked. I did as she said.

Her smile vanished.

"I need to talk to the both of you." Annabelle's eyes met mine. Her grin of contempt was gone and she looked worried.

"Go ahead," I said.

"My husband, he won't tell my why you two are here. I know it's some secret super mission thing but I don't know any details. All I I'm sure of is that you two are only here because my husband has ties to the government. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will my family be in any danger from you two being here?" Her eyes were full of hope, expecting the answer she so desperately wanted to hear.

"Mrs. Beckett," I said, plucking the name from the files in my memory. "We can't promise you anything." Her hopeful eyes deflated.

"You have to understand," Annabelle pleaded. "This is for a much bigger cause. Thousands, millions of lives are at stake. Instead of looking at yourself, you have to look at the big picture. This is what we do. In our line of work, we can't think about ourselves, but the welfare of others. We are doing this to keep you safe against bigger things. You wouldn't understand if you didn't know the full story, but just know that your best interest is in mind but at the same time, the rest of the world is counting on us too." Annabelle took the words right out of my mouth.

"So, you're saying that there is no guarantee?" she asked, a smidge of terror inebriated deep within her bright blue eyes.

"That's exactly what we are saying," I said grimly. "But just know that we will do anything we can to keep you safe. For some reason, if we get caught, they'll know who we really are and _we_ will be the ones in danger, not you."

Ellie blinked back a tear that was fighting to escape."Thank you," she said as she stood up. "I wish you both luck and I know that your doing the best you can." She smiled. "And no matter what happens, I'm glad you came to stay with us." Annabelle got up and hugged her.

_Girls,_ I thought.

"Thank _you_, Mrs. Beckett." Annabelle let her go and watched her quietly walk out the door, leaving Annabelle and I alone in the room. We looked at each other, a silent conversation traveled between us. We sat down on the bed.

"Man, we can't screw this up." Annabelle traced a pattern on the bedspread. I rolled over to face her.

"When can we ever _not_ screw up?" I asked.

"Knock knock. Am I interrupting?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up to see Aace, casually leaning against the wall. "Hello, beautiful," he said, nodding at Annabelle.

"Hello, _cousin_," she replied. I stifled a chuckle. The sly grin on his face wavered, but he quickly regained his posture.

"We're all going out for a swim. Would you two care to join us?" he asked, walking over to us. I stood up, towering over him.

"I didn't pack a bathing suit," Annabelle said, shrugging.

"I'll swipe one of Sophia's for you." he said as he looked her up and down. "You two look about the same size." Even though our conversation remained light and friendly, their was an air of tension in the room. Aace stood directly in front of me, his eyes fixed upon mine in an almost challenging way. I got it now. It was a competition to him.

Annabelle decided to butt in.

"That would be nice, Aace. Are you sure Sophia wouldn't mind?" Annabelle asked as she purposefully got up and walked to the other side of the room, making Aace's gaze transfer from me to her. She gave me a knowing look.

"Not at all. I'll be right back." I could feel his eyes on her as he exited the room. I let out a lungful of air that I didn't know was there. Annabelle walked over to me.

"He's a creeper," she said.

I snorted. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. It gives me goose bumps every time he looks at me." she shivered.

"I thought I gave you goose bumps?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. The words found their way out of my mouth before I had even thought about it. I could feel the familiar sensation of humility rushing into my cheeks.

Annabelle didn't hesitate.

"Of course you do. You just give me a different kind of goose bumps." She took a step closer.

"Good goose bumps?" I asked, watching her intently.

"Good goose bumps," she confirmed. I ran my fingers up her bare arm; feeling shivers travel up her spine. "See?" she asked as she held up her arm. Sure enough, tiny bumps were visible.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad I give you good goose bumps." For a second time, our faces seemed to race towards each other in slow motion. This time, I slid one arm around her waist while the other remained on her arm. She mumbled something illogical before her eyes closed. Our lips were centimeters apart—

"I have your bathing suit, Alyssa." Sophia stumbled into the room as if on queue, wearing barely anything at all. A small black bikini covered the smaller part of her body while the majority of it was bare. She didn't seem phased at all that she was almost completely naked.

Annabelle and I quickly broke apart. I cleared my throat which had suddenly turned _very_ dry.

"Was I interrupting something?" Sophia asked incredulously. Annabelle shook her head.

"No," I said. "Not at all." Sophia tossed a bathing suit at Annabelle.

"Aace asked me to lend you a bathing suit. I don't know what type you like, so I just got you this one." Annabelle held up what looked like even less material than the one Sophia currently had on.

"Do you have one that's a little more...non-revealing?" she asked, blushing as she looked at the bright pink bathing suit in her hands.

"All my other ones are dirty. Sorry," Sophia said and her gaze returned to me. "Do you have a suit, Aaron?"

"Yeah, I have one. I'll change quickly and then I'll be out," I said, hoping that she would take the hint to leave. Thankfully, she did.

"We'll be out in the back when you two are done getting dressed." With that, she turned around, and made sure to sway her hips provocatively as she walked out of the room. Behind me, Annabelle made a small "humph" sound. I turned around. She was sitting on the bed, holding up her "bathing suit".

"I would _never_ wear anything like this." She put her head in her hands. "It's pink and will barely cover anything at all!"

"You don't have to go swimming," I suggested.

"I have to," she said. "Or else I'll hear hell from Sophia. I can just hear her now. 'Oh, did it not fit? Sorry I don't have any bigger sizes.' I'll have to go out there."

"Why don't you just ignore her?"

"You don't get it, Alex." I shivered at the sound of my name on her lips. "It's a girl thing."

"Whatever you say," I said. She looked at me, expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, go to your room so I can get dressed," she said as she motioned at the door to her left.

"Who said this was your room?" I asked in a childish voice.

"I did. Now shoo!" she said as she hastily got up and swung open the door to reveal what looked like a master suite, equipped with a T.V and a mini fridge. Our jaws dropped. I looked back to the yellow room, which was bare and uninviting.

"Alright, I'll go to my room," I said as I ran through the door.

"Wait, no! I change my mind!"

* * *

Tell me what you think of the new characters :D

I've been horribly sick lately so some reviews would really make me feel better.

Thanks for all your support!

Edna B.


	6. 6 Dangerous Waters

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Six: Dangerous Waters

Annabelle's POV

I cursed under my breath as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The bathing suit I borrowed from Sophia was _horrifying_. It barely covered my body causing me to feel exposed, naked. There was no _way_ I could go out there like this.

"Are you decent?" Alex's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Almost!" I called out as I desperately adjusted my suit, pulling it up in one place which resulted in it slipping down in another. "Hey Alex, do you have an extra pair of trunks?"

"No, this is my only pair, why?"

I stomped my foot.

"Alex, you go on ahead without me. I think I'll stay here. Tell them...I'm sick."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. Let me in." I sighed and yanked open the door. Alex stood there, his chest perfectly tan and toned, with one hand against the door frame, looking impatient.

"Whoa," he uttered, standing up straighter.

My shoulders slumped as I walked back to the bed. "I can't go out there like this Alex," I said as I slipped on a sweater. "Just go on without me."

"No, no. You look fine Annabelle. More than fine. It looks great," he said sincerely.

I smiled at him, thankful for his generosity. But generosity can only go so far. It won't make this suit fit me any better. I cursed as I adjusted it for the millionth time.

"Thanks for the compliment, Alex. But it won't work." I started to pull on a pair of jeans. His hand stopped me.

"Just go out like that. With the sweater. Just don't leave me alone. Not with Sophia." I got an image of Alex, laying out by the pool, Sophia clinging to his shoulder, rubbing sunscreen on his back, fire and lust dancing in her eyes—

"Fine, lets go," I said before I had a chance to realize what I was doing. The thought of Sophia and Alex together had me fuming. I had to go out there. I couldn't just let Sophia take Alex away from me.

My sudden spark of jealousy surprised me. Alex and I were partners and nothing more. I had to get my act together, _now_. I had to separate my work and my personal life.

Oh, who am I kidding? I like Alex. Not just _like-like_, I mean I have a silly 5th grade crush on the boy. Ever since the first time I met him in Mr. Blunt's office, he intrigued me. Everything about him drew me in. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his eyes...

His eyes, which were now watching me incredulously. His mouth attempted to hide a sly smirk as I grabbed his hand and jerked him outside.

I stepped out into the intense sunlight, still clutching Alex's hand. I had expected to find a small, in-ground pool in the backyard, filled with various blow up toys. What I did not expect, however, was to find an entire ocean, filled with sparkling reflections of the sun.

"I thought we were going swimming in a pool," Alex said, shielding his eyes from the unbearable sun.

"This ere' is the pool, mate." Dale bounded up from behind. "We have the world in our cubby!" He slapped Alex on the back and sprinted for the water. I could see Aace, breast stroking towards the shore as Sophia was sunbathing on a towel, obviously comfortable with her body. Bindi ran around the yard, chasing Terry, fits of laughter spilling from her lungs. I smiled watching her. She was so innocent. She knew nothing about special agents, or death or danger. My smile vanished as those thoughts flooded back to me. I had completely forgotten about the mission. I had been so caught up in meeting my new family that the importance of everyone's lives had been forgotten. I shouldn't be out here, swimming. Alex and I should be inside, going over strategy and plans.

Bindi came running at us, pigtails flying in the wind, a huge grin plastered to her face. Terry followed, in hot pursuit.

"Aaron!" she squealed through a fit of giggles. "Save me!" She ran into Alex's open arms as he lifted her up, out of Terry's reach. The dog frantically jumped up onto Alex, barking at Bindi's pants. Alex gave a hearty laugh.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"I took Terry's cookies," she replied, out of breath. Then, she took them out of her pocket and held them just out of Terry's reach. The dog replied with a series of pleading barks.

"Well," I said. "How about you give Terry those cookies and we go have some fun in the water?" What could possibly go wrong? Alex and I deserve a break, after all that's happened. I'm sure a couple hours won't kill us.

I should have knocked on wood.

I swear, I didn't think Bindi's grin could get any bigger, but my goodness, it did. With that, she threw the cookies on the ground (which Terry thankfully ate like a vacuum), and when Alex set her down, she grabbed his pinky and started to run towards the water. Alex followed, laughing. When they got to the crashing waves, Alex scooped her up, ran into the ocean, and as soon as they were waist deep, he threw her in. She emerged, in a fit of giggles.

I stood there, arms crossed, a smile spread across my lips. You know that feeling you get when you see the man you like with children, and then you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with that person? That was what I was feeling at that moment. Pure joy.

"Alyssa!" I turned my head to see Aace jogging over to me, body glistening with saltwater. It was like a slow-motion scene straight out of Baywatch.

"I'm going scuba diving later. Care to join me?" He stopped in front of me, a little out of breath, and a pleading expression plastered to his features.

I considered it. "Do I have a spare suit?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can borrow Sophia's. We bought it for her but she doesn't use it. Water's not really her thing. She might get her hair wet," he said sarcastically.

I had to giggle. "Alright."

A half an hour later, I was suited up and ready to go. I sat on the edge of the boat, Aace at my side and Dale at the wheel. Unable to stop myself, my eyes wandered over to Alex, who drifted in the ocean, laughing with Bindi. His eyes caught mine, and he gave me a worried look. I shot him a small smile, implying that everything would be fine.

After rechecking my gauge, I put my goggles up and gave Dale and Aace the "OK" sign. With that, we plunged into the ocean. I felt a sense of loneliness, wishing that Alex was beside me. Even underwater, I could hear his laughter.

Aace and I submerged into the ocean, which was pleasantly calm. Beautiful coral reefs reached up towards me as schools of fish darted past. It was breathtaking. Aace and I advanced farther, exploring. Underwater caves loomed in front of us for miles. I pointed to them and nodded my head, indicating that I wanted to get closer. He nodded back and we traveled on. We weren't that far from the surface, maybe about 50 feet or so, but for some reason, I felt queasy. A bad feeling rose in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off, entranced by the beautiful structures.

I got close enough to touch them. They were covered in what looked like green moss and had a sparkly shine to it. I looked over at Aace who was 10 feet away from me, checking his gauges. We were down there for about a half an hour, and my tank was already half way empty. Soon, we would need to start our journey back to the surface.

About 10 minutes later, Aace pointed at his gauge and then back to the surface. I nodded and started my ascent. Suddenly, a pain in my right arm protested. A cloud of red surrounded my face. I was confused. Aace turned around and I could see his eyes get bigger. I was surrounded coldness. I could feel my body shiver, even though we were in warm water.

The red cloud was getting darker and bigger. I looked out to Aace for an explanation, but he frantically turned and headed toward the surface. I tried to follow him but found I couldn't move. I was too tired. A hand enclosed about my arm as panic rushed up inside of me.

A body, dressed in a black water suit, spun me around. He was holding a harpoon gun. My eyes widened and I tried to lash out at him, but my arm resisted. I looked over to find a harpoon protruding from it. I screamed, but underwater, not even my attacker could hear it. Bubbles erupted from around my regulator. I could see his cheeks rise up. He dragged my limp body down to the caves, a line of blood trailing sickeningly behind.

He then took out iron chains and proceeded to wrap them around my feet and wedge the other end into the rocks. Just in case I had the notion of escaping, which I could not because I was losing too much blood, he piled rocks around where the chain was trapped between the boulders. After his work was done, he fled, leaving me to die.

The panic in my brain reached a new height. I was crying, but my tears pooled in my goggles, obscuring my vision. There was so much red now. It was everywhere.

I looked down at my gauge, which was about 2 minutes away from reading empty. I could already tell it was harder to breathe. I desperately wished for Alex as I tried to yank my foot away from the chains. The wound in my arm started to burn unbearably in the salt water.

I could only fill my lungs halfway now. I knew I couldn't last longer.

So much red. It was everywhere.

Now there was black, on the edge of my vision, creeping in.

I could no longer breathe, my tank was empty.

I could no longer move.

I could no longer see.

_I'm going to die_.

* * *

Reviews are nice.


	7. 7 Luck of the Devil

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Seven: Luck of the Devil

Alex's POV

I never would have dreamed that 2 hours into this mission, I would be soaking in the sun, in the middle of the ocean just off the coast of Australia, playing water games and having fun with complete strangers.

But I was.

Bindi's laughter was contagious. I couldn't help but smile at the tiny girl splashing around in front of me. This felt completely strange and normal at the same time. I mainly keep to myself so I don't really spend time with kids. Children are just awkward. They're not for me. But now, I feel like I've been doing this my whole life.

I feel like a father.

My mind wandered back to my beginning years, when I first became I spy. I was a boy then.

Now, I feel like a man.

Waist deep in the water, I hoisted Bindi up on my shoulders and twirled in circles, beaming as she clapped and giggled.

I envisioned Bindi, Anna and I, together, having fun. My heart ached. Instead of playing with Bindi and me, Annabelle chose to go scuba diving with Aace. The anger temporarily flared at the thought of them spending time together. My eyes scanned the sparkling water, praying that she would resurface and swim over to me, her skin shining in the morning sun.

But the waters were still and empty, except for Dale and the boat that dropped Aace and Anna off.

I worried about her. I had made a promise to myself that I would _not_ leave her out of my sight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to her, but here I was, above water while she was under it.

My stomach felt uneasy.

_She's only with Aace_, I reminded myself. _She'll be fine. He can't do anything to her. She can fend for herself._

The sound of the sea was calming; wave after wave crashing onto the shore, laughter, the sound of the boats motor, the sound of the dog frantically barking, the sound of Aace resurfacing and yelling for help...

Everything seemed to go wrong at once. One moment, I was happy, content and having fun. The next moment, I was aware of the danger, like a deer sensing a hunter close by. I froze.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Aace yelled as he waved his arms in the water. "Something got Alyssa!"

A rock sunk in the pit of my stomach.

_Annabelle._

I swam over to Aace quickly, refusing to let the panic consume my senses.

"What's wrong?" I heard Bindi shout, from what seemed like miles away.

"Give me your gear! Now!" I shouted at Aace, already wrenching the air tanks off his back.

"You'll never make it. There's not much air left." He warned. I ignored him, a picture of Annabelle, deep in the ocean, in the jaws of a shark crept into my mind. My breath caught in my throat at the thought.

"Where is she?" I asked, shoving the regulator in my mouth.

"By the underwater caves," Aace replied, out of breathe. Without thinking, I took a deep breath and submerged myself, immediately feeling the strain of minimum air. I had to get Annabelle.

I had to, or I would die trying.

It didn't take long to find her. All I had to do was follow the horrid trail of blood. As I followed it, I wished desperately that it wasn't hers, but as the cloud of red thickened, that was when I spotted her.

She wasn't moving. Her skin was pasty white.

_She's dead._

I gulped back the fear that had risen in my throat and quickly swam closer. That's when I saw the harpoon and realized this was no shark attack.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her eyes flutter open. I raised my arms, putting pressure on her wound, too terrified to know what else to do. She pointed to her gauges, and then to her mouth. Her eyes were slowly closing.

I frantically ripped the regulator out of my mouth and shoved it into hers. I saw her chest rise and fall as she took huge gulps of the generic air. My heart pounded in my chest wildly. The lack of air was making me dizzy.

She gave the regulator back to me and I thankfully sucked in the oxygen. I had to stop panicking or the supply would dwindle dangerously. Annabelle pointed to her leg, which was chained to the mossy rocks. I swam lower to examine it. It was wedged into a crack. I closed my eyes, trying to think.

If only Annabelle had brought her "birth control" with her, we could have used it to blow up the chains. But she was in a wetsuit, and she would not have taken the pills with her.

Anna's hand frantically tapped my shoulder, with as much strength as she could muster. I swam up and gave her the regulator but she refused, her eyes wide, staring at something above my shoulder.

And there it was again.

That feeling.

_Danger_.

I turned around and my heart dropped. I thought the situation could not get any worse, but I was wrong.

A great white shark prowled in the depths of darkness, inhaling Anna's trail of blood. Before I knew it, screams erupted from my mouth, rising up in the form of bubbles. I handed the regulator to Anna and she thankfully took it as I swam back to the chain, hysterically searching for a solution.

If I didn't get the chain undone, the shark would kill us both.

Or we would drown.

The weight of our lives rested solely upon my shoulders.

I gulped.

The shark sensed us. I could see its head twitching, sensing our body warmth and the sickening cloud of blood that enveloped us. It was heading straight towards us. I tugged on the chain, but it wouldn't budge. I kicked and punched and prayed, but nothing was working. Anna's hand enclosed around my shoulder and I swam back up to face her. Her eyes darted upward as I saw tears.

_Go_, she seemed to be saying.

_No_, I shook my head furiously. The shark loomed closer and closer. Anna shoved the regulator into my chest and pointed upwards. I gave it back to her, refusing to leave.

The shark was 5 feet away.

The sense of danger grew ever stronger.

4 feet away.

An idea popped into my head.

3 feet.

I swam down to the chains one last time.

2 feet.

I turned towards the shark. I could see his eyes glinting, the hunger, and the instinct. I could count every one of his razor sharp teeth.

1.

Just as the shark attacked, I swam to the side, with a quick swipe of my arm. I rocketed to the left and the beast's mouth closed about the chains imprisoning Anna.

The chain broke perfectly. A chunk of it remained imbedded within the rock, while another part was attached to Anna's leg, and the last part was stuck within the shark's teeth.

_Sheer luck of the Devil._

I quickly grabbed Annabelle and raced towards the surface, where I saw the shadow of the boat. I prayed the shark wouldn't notice he got cheated out of a meal.

But he did.

He angrily spat out the chewed up metal and raced towards us.

_We're not going to make it._

* * *

_You love the action, and I love the reviews._

_How about a trade?_

_:D_

_Edna B._


	8. 8 Anna's Heaven

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna B.

Chapter Eight: Anna's Heaven

Annabelle's POV

_Silence..._

Everything was so serene. I was weightless, _floating_, on top of the world. My senses, shrouded by calmness, breathed a sigh of release. I could feel the edges of my lips turn up as a supple breeze surrounded my body.

This _has_ to be heaven.

Floating through my buoyant escape, something tugged at the back of my mind. I turned my head the other way, refusing to think of anything other than where I was, and the cool touch of the air nipping at my bare shoulders. My hair swirled around my face, tickling beneath my chin.

And there it was again.

A tugging.

An image popped into my head: _Alex_.

I marveled at my memories of him. His face, stone-like and cold, yet beneath the surface, a volcano of warmth was waiting to erupt. His eyes, _so serious_, brightened on occasion. I smiled, the memories resurfacing. I remembered the way his body felt against mine after the death of Smithers, the warmth radiating from his smile, the sensation of his soft lips barely touching my own-

_Alex._

I wasn't ready for death.

I wasn't ready to leave Alex.

The heavens around me started to crumble. The soft airy breeze intensified, transforming into a painful chill. I no longer felt light, but weighed down by some unknown force, pulling me down, deeper into a pit of fruitless pain. There was a pounding in my head. I could feel my blood, angrily pumping in my veins. I wished desperately for the pain to stop, but it only multiplied. The pounding in my head reflected the pounding on my back.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

I opened my mouth to scream, but I could find no voice. My throat refused to let any air pass through. I struggled, coming back into reality.

First, I got my hearing back. The sound of crashing waves and frantic screams flooded my ears.

"Breathe!" A voice was shouting.

_Thud!_

Next, I received my sight. The blackness shrouding the edge of my vision began to retreat, letting the intense sun burn my eyes. But I could see _him_ again. His face was mere centimeters from mine, filled to the brim with worry and anguish.

"God damnit, Anna! Breathe!"

_Thud!_

Last, I got my feeling back. I wish I hadn't. The pain I felt before, was nothing compared to now. The pounding on my back shook my entire body. I felt as if my heart was about to burst, the veins, about to give up. My life wasn't worth the pain.

But it kept coming, in waves and spasms, each one forcing tears from my eyes. I could feel something tight wounding around my arm as the thudding on my back continued.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_THUD!_

Water. It was everywhere, pouring out of every crevice. It flowed steadily from my open mouth, forcing its way out of my nose. I couldn't get a second to breathe. The water continued to gush from my body, as I gasped for air.

And there it was.

Sweet_, sweet_ air.

_Oxygen._

I sucked it in, greedily, as if it were candy. My throat was on fire. Each breath hurt more than the last, but I ignored it, my lungs expanding with life.

"Annabelle!" Alex screamed, cradling my face in his shaking hands. I smiled. He looked even more beautiful now than I could remember. I attempted to raise a hand, to caress his face. I wanted nothing more than to feel his ivory skin, but my strength failed, and the blackness took over again.

Alex's POV

My hand pounded against Annabelle's back as I frantically tried to hammer some life back into her. Tears sprang from my eyes in relief as she coughed the salty water up, struggling for breath.

"Annabelle!" I screamed, relief consuming my senses. I took her face in my hands and I could feel her shivering. Or was that just me?

Dale frantically skipped about the small boat, shouting at the giant shark, performing scare tactics. I didn't have time to see if they worked. All my focus was on Anna. I needed to get her out of here. Blood poured from her arm, she was white as a ghost and she was trembling. I gathered her close to my body, although I didn't have much body warmth to spare. My blood had turned to ice in my veins. Anna's ragged breathing made me smile.

She was _alive_.

* * *

I know, I know. It was way short.

If you guys want chapter 9 to be longer than this, submit some reviews :D

Edna B.


	9. 9 Time To Get Serious

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Nine: Time To Get Serious

Annabelle's POV

When I awoke, I felt as if all of Hell had been unleashed on my body. My arm stung terribly, a sore ache traveling down it's length. My lungs were on fire, the ash caked at the bottom, making it painful to suck in just one, valid breath. My entire body felt dead. I couldn't have moved if my life depended on it.

That's when things started rushing back to me: Alex, our undercover family, the ocean, Australia, scuba diving, the shark. I was a complete fool, going into the ocean without backup. I let the greatness of my new family get in the way of my instincts.

And that is a big spy no-no.

I wanted to smack myself in the head, but had no energy left in my veins. So I resorted to mentally slapping myself. How could I have been so insanely stupid? I've been a spy for how many years now? I know by now the rules of spy work. I can't believe I let something like a crush get in my way.

I wrenched my sleep-ridden eyes open.

It's time to wake up and smell the coffee.

_Now_.

I took in my surroundings, the bright sunlight streaming in from the windows searing my irises. I was tucked securely in the plump, squishy bed of the too-bright yellow room. The walls mocked me, with fake happiness that I could never, ever achieve. My tired eyes fell upon Alex, who lay next to me, his breathing even and calm. The sun cast blissful rays across his face, illuminating his features. Oh yeah, now I remember why I fell for him...

Oh yeah, now I remember why I was acting like a total fool and almost got myself killed.

I gingerly pushed myself up, testing my arm in the process, remembering the harpoon's keen sting. It hurt like Hell, but I've dealt with worse. Like that one time I had to escape from that German prison camp, with a knife wedged in my side-

But that's another story, intended for another time.

I roughly nudged Alex awake. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the midday sun, a confused look plastered to his face.

"You're up," he commented.

"Why yes I am. We have to go. Now." I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, a little shaky on my feet. Alex shot to his feet, racing over to my side of the bed.

"What are you doing? Get back down! You're in no condition to-"

"It's my body! I'll tell you what condition it's in!" I snapped. He reeled back. "I feel fine. We need to go. Now."

Alex blinked. "OK. What the Hell is going on with you?"

"What the Hell is going on with me?" I asked, incredulously. "I almost got killed because of my own stupidity. It's time for me to get back into gear. It's been nice while it lasted, Alex. But now it's time to resume the mission. Lives are on the line."

He stared at me, anger and confusion flashing through his eyes. It was then I noticed that he was shirtless. I had to forcefully pry my eyes away. I was making no more mistakes. And one more look at those abs, and I would be back in the ocean by nightfall.

"Put on a shirt," I ordered, walking around him and throwing open the door. Aace was casually leaning against the frame, a deer-in-the-headlights look plastered to his face. "Pack your bags. You guys have to leave."

He stared at me, stunned.

I sighed, irritated. "Didn't you hear me? Gather up your family, tell them to pack their bags. You guys are leaving in about an hour. Do it. Now." He nodded ,unsure, before stumbling down the hallway. I trudged back into the yellow room and grabbed my phone.

"Start packing," I ordered. Alex remained standing, staring at me incredulously. "And put on a Goddamn shirt!"

I dialed Mr. Blunt's number and waited impatiently, tapping my foot. "Yes? Mr. Blunt. We have an emergency..."

Alex's POV

What the Hell was going on with Anna? After the incident in the water, we brought her up to the yellow room and she's been out for a couple of days, recovering. When she woke up, I expected her to need more rest, to be confused, vulnerable. But she was the one who roughly nudged me awake, and I was the one confused.

Anna talked quickly on the phone with Mr. Blunt. She ordered an evacuation of the house, stating that we have been compromised and it was time to move. I stared, confused, before she sent me a piercing look, which sent me racing around the room, gathering up belongings and throwing them into the bag in the corner. She slapped my shoulder, holding one hand against the receiver.

"Go make sure the family is getting packed alright." I nodded and raced from the room, too dazed and confused to make heads or tails of what was happening.

Hell had broken loose pretty fast around here.

I raced into Bindi's room. She stood in the middle while her mother ran around, throwing clothes into a suitcase. I put my hand on her shoulder, telling her to go help the others and that I would take care of Bindi. She had tears in her eyes as she left the room. Bindi came up to me and hugged my leg, holding her teddy bear in her other hand. I bent down and picked her up, smiling when she nudged her head in the crook of my neck.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice small.

I cradled her, not really sure what to say. I set her down and bent down to her level. "Everything's going to be fine. I need you to be a big girl right now. Can you do that for me?" She nodded, hugging her teddy bear closer, her eyes shining. "I need you to get all of your belongings, everything you need the most, and put it into these bags, OK?"

She didn't move. "Why was mommy crying?"

What was I supposed to say to that?

Annabelle's POV

"Annabelle, accommodations have been set up for your host family. They will be taken care of and put into the Witness Protection Program. As for you and Alex, we have an extremely well guarded hotel booked in the north side of town, closer to the facility in question. I've received a tip-off that McCroy will be in town today, meeting with an employer. It's up to you and Alex to figure out who this person is and what exactly, David McCroy is up to."

"Yes sir," I responded.

"And Annabelle," Mr. Blunt added. "No more mistakes."

"Yes sir," I repeated, a grim look plastered to my face. I punched _end_, and flew through the room, throwing clothes half-haphazardly into my suitcase. I hastily zipped it up and walked outside, the black Sedan pulling up right on time. I threw my suitcase in the back and raced back inside, the Australian sun glaring on my back. I flew through the house, slowly getting pissed. Where was Alex?  
"Don't worry, sweetie. You're just going on a short vacation with your family." Alex's voice flowed in from Bindi's room. I stopped in the doorway. Alex was bent to his knees, the small girl wrapped in his arms.

"Are you coming with us?" she sniffled.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But no." Bindi hugged him tighter.

"Alex," I cut in, clearing my throat. "We need to go."

Alex looked from me, to Bindi. He gave her one quick hug before saying: "I'll come visit you, I promise."

I doubt it.

He followed me out to the car, his face slowly growing more and more furious. More black Sedan's were pulling up, preparing to provide a getaway for Dale, his wife and kids. They were taken care of. It was time to leave.

I shut the door, hearing Alex mimic me on the other side. The driver nodded before speeding off. I sat there, staring out the window, watching the fields go by, hearing Alex's angered breathing to my side.

"What the Hell was that all about?" he asked.

"We needed to get out of there. We were compromised, Alex. I can't believe you kept us there for that long when you knew."

He remained silent, staring out the window,his knuckles turning white.

"We're going to a hotel on the north side of town. McCroy will be in town today." His head perked up, staring at me intently. "We have to follow him."

"With pleasure."

Alex's POV

I still had no idea what was going on with Annabelle. She was refusing to meet my eyes, like she was trying to hide something.

But in a way, she was right. I had been stupid. I had forgotten about the mission. I had nearly killed us both. And the family. She was more than right. It was time to stop this nonsense and focus on the mission.

But I wouldn't give up.

I would never give up on us.

* * *

I am so sorry for leaving this story alone for so long. I've been so busy with college preparations and my other stories that I kind of pushed this one to the side. I had forgotten how much fun I had writing it.

Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the long-awaited chapter 9. Things should get interesting from here on out, what with the mission finally taking shape and Anna trying to deny her feelings. Oh yeah, and Alex is going to me more persistant than ever. I'm really excited to write about that ;D

Keep watching for chapter 10.

Edna B.


	10. 10 The Truth Will Out

Alex Rider: Contamination

By: Edna Baudelaire

Chapter Ten: The Truth Will Out

Annabelle's POV

The black sedan pulled into the entrance of the ritzy hotel, and I couldn't wrench my tired eyes from my shaking hands. My previous anger slowly ebbed away to mere exhaustion and worry. My sudden outburst this morning had scared me. I could only imagine what it had done to Alex and the rest of the family. Poor Bindi. My retinas burned with the image of her glistening eyes, her quaking body as she held Alex closer. But most of all, I could see Alex, the confusion imbedded within his features, quickly turning to anger. He sat beside me, silent, seething, before he wrenched the car door open and hopped out. I sighed and followed.

Alex trudged up the marble stairs, ignoring the doorman completely. He stood, his hand on the knob, looking perplexed. I made sure to mumble a small _thank you_ before racing inside. Alex was already halfway to the receptionist desk and I ran to catch up with him.

"Slow down," I ordered, a little out of breath.

He ignored me.

"Rider. What room are we?" He asked the man behind the desk, not even waiting for a formal introduction. The man looked taken aback, his hand falling lightly upon his Dior pocket handkerchief. He quickly composed his posture, entering the name into his computer. His fingers made a light tap-tapping sound on the keys. I feel each one travel through Alex's frame as he grew more and more impatient.

"Rider, room 717. Here is your key-"

"Thanks," Alex spat as he snatched the key and sharply turned on his heel, towards the elevators. I nodded sympathetically towards the receptionist.

"Honeymoon?" he asked, a touch of regret in his voice.

I smiled. "No. He's my brother."

Relief flooded his features before he shot a warm smile my way. I waved goodbye and raced after Alex, who was already in the elevator, the doors closing.

"Wait!" I yelled, breaking out in a run. My foot collided with the golden doors, sending a rough thud traveling through its frame. The doors stopped, and slowly receded. I glared at Alex, and he glared back. I stepped inside, punching the "close doors" button before bursting. "What the Hell is your problem!"

"My problem?" he shouted, rage contorting his features. "What about you!"

"Me!" I shrieked. "What do you mean, 'me'?"

"Well, gee. You basically woke up with a freakin' vengeance this morning. What the Hell was that?"

"Alex, I want to punch you in the face so hard right now-"

"Do it," he ordered, shoving his face close to mine. My hand curled into a fist at my side, and I wanted nothing more than to raise it, and watch the blood pour from his nose.

But, I couldn't.

Breathing heavily, I lowered my shaking hand and closed my eyes. "Screw you."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to hit me." He said, satisfied, and before I knew it, the blood really was pouring from his nose. It glinted in the artificial light, and my thoughts immediately flew back, months ago, to that night when I watched McCroy murder my parents…

When I watched their blood stain the concrete floor a sickening crimson…

When I watched the terrified look on my brothers face as they took him away...

Away.

The doors closed behind him and I felt rough hands grab me, holding me back.

That was the last I saw of my brother. His terrified eyes, with my mother's blood spattered onto his face, mixing with his tears.

Back in reality, I stared down at my fist, feeling the blood furiously pounding through my veins. Had I done that?

"Holy shit, Anna!" Alex shouted, clutching his nose. "That's freakin' twice already!"

"God! You're like a pregnant lady! I am so done with your freakin mood swings!" I shouted as the doors opened on the seventh floor, and I hopped out, passing two very confused bellhops.

"Ditto!" he screamed as he trudged after me, but I paid him no mind. My eyes frantically scanned the hallway for room 117, and I tried desperately not to notice that these doors were very similar to the one that shut behind my brother for the last time.

It was then that I realized that Alex held the key. He seemed to realize it the same moment I did, for he stopped in his tracks.

"Give me the key, Alex." I tapped my foot impatiently, holding my arms across my chest, praying that I wouldn't fall apart then and there.

_Please, just let me get inside first._

"No," he said, still clutching his nose.

"Stop acting childish, Alex. _Give me the key_."

"No."

I growled, feeling the anger boiling in my veins. "Alex, I really don't want to punch you again, but I swear I will if you don't .."

"No."

"Why must you make everything so freakin' hard!" I screamed, pounding on the door, not caring how much noise I was making. "All I want is to finish this freakin' mission! That's all I want! It's all I want…" My voice slowly crumbled as I felt the tears welling up. Alex remained quiet for once, and I prayed for him to say something, anything to diffuse the silence.

I regained my posture, standing up straighter. I would not do this. Not here. "Alex, please give me the key."

"No." He stepped closer. "Tell me why you want to finish this mission."

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his hand lightly brushing a tear away.

I stepped back, my back hitting the door. "Just _please_, give me the key."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Fine," Alex said, turning on his heel. "I'll be in the lobby until you cool down."

"_Please_," I whimpered, finally breaking. I slid down the length of the door, drawing my knees to my face. And before I knew it, the tears fell freely, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Images of my parents, my brother, flashed before my eyes. Memories that I had repressed sprang back up, taunting me, laughing, _laughing_. It had been so long since I allowed myself to think about them. They've been locked up in a dark corner of my mind for months. After the scuba diving incident, while I was floating around in a vast ocean of darkness, they were all I could see. And now, their sad faces haunted my mind. The past and present molded as one. I could see Alex, rushing towards me, concern in his features, and I could see my parents, kissing me goodnight, my brother, playing with a toy airplane, their faces, filled with sorrow, terror, pain…

"Anna? Anna? Are you OK?" Alex asked, his arms snaking around my quaking body. Tears racked my frame, squelching any form of an answer. My mind clouded with the image of McCroy, with the way his face showed joy as he pulled the trigger. His face had haunted my dreams for months. I was finally getting around to forgetting the past.

_Finally_.

Until I opened up that report, and saw who we were tracing.

David McCroy. _The man who killed my parents._

His face has pervaded my mind ever since, and has been the driving force behind this mission. I needed to find McCroy.

I needed _revenge_.

Alex held my face in his gentle hands. His lips were moving, but I heard nothing. A dead ringing resided in my ears, bringing forth a pounding, dull headache. I shut my eyes, trying to will away the images. Trying to will away anything. Trying to will away _everything_.

…

Alex's POV

"Anna?" I asked, my hands caressing her face. She shut her eyes, mumbling incoherently. "Anna, what's wrong?" I shook her shoulders lightly, but received no response. I could hear the concerned murmurs of our nosy neighbors starting, so I scooped Anna up and fumbled around for the key. I breathed a sigh of relief as the lock clicked and I rushed inside. Closing the door with my foot, I adjusted Anna in my arms and looked around the room. MI6 really lavished us this time…

I ran over to the bed and gently laid Anna on top of it. My thumb softly brushed away her tears before I ran to the sink to fill a glass with water. The water sloshed over the sides, and I noticed my hands were shaking. I tried to calm myself, but the sight of Anna sobbing and shaking made me all the more jumpy. The majority of the water was now on the floor and I growled, turning on the water again. The glass shattered in my shaking hand, the force of my grip proving too strong. I cursed, quickly grabbing another cup and filling it.

I rushed to Anna's side and sat her up. I held the glass to her soft lips and encouraged her to take a sip. The tears kept flowing, but the sobs had slowed. Her eyes cracked open slightly, and she looked from the cup in my hand to my face and back again. I could see each tear clinging to her full lashes, each tear trailing down her face.

"You're bleeding," she croaked. Her hands found mine, and she turned them over, revealing the red blood, staining the pristine white bed sheets.

I cursed again, and got up to grab a dishtowel, when she stopped me.

"Let me," she said, her voice small. She got up and opened the door, looking left and then right. She bent down and picked up her suitcase, and dragged it inside. No words could escape my mouth as she rummaged through it, searching for something. Today had been a rollercoaster and I wanted nothing more than to crash on the bed and sleep for a million years.

She returned with a first aid kit, a small, pathetic smile plastered to her face. "Let me see," she ordered, sitting on the bed. Silently, I complied. She set to work, her tender hands running over mine, clearing away the blood. Her touch was so soft; I couldn't even feel her removing the shards of glass. Her tears had stopped flowing and dried upon her face.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked. She poured some chemical on my cuts, and I couldn't help but growl. "What was that all about?"

"You're nose isn't broken," she said, gently probing it with a wet rag. "It just needs to heal-"

"Anna-" I started, getting impatient.

She sighed. "Did you ever find out what really happened to my parents?"

I shook my head. She kept her eyes trained on my hand, working intently.

"I was on a mission a couple months ago. A man had a chip, a very important computer chip. In his hands, it was very dangerous. It was my job to get it back." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "The man found out who I was."

I let out a shaky breath, knowing where this was going.

"He killed them," she said, the tears making another appearance. She closed her eyes, her hand in mine. "_Right in front of me_. Right before my eyes. And it's all _my_ fault."

"No," I said, at a loss for words. "It's not your fault-"

"I wouldn't give him the chip!" she cried, nearing hysterics. "He let me trade! He offered, and I refused. And he shot her. _He shot her_." She shoved her face in her hands and I wrapped my arms around her, providing any comfort I could. Her hands fell from her face and gripped my shirt, as if she was trying to get a grip on her sanity.

"Shh," I said, my hand running through her soft hair.

"It's him," she whispered through sobs. "It's him."

"It's who?" I asked.

"McCroy."

"The man we're tracking now?" I asked, the realization dawning on me.

"It was him. He killed my parents."

My mouth opened, but no words tumbled out. I felt like a fish out of water, desperate for air. That's why she wanted to finish this mission so badly…

"McCroy killed my parents," she repeated. "And he still has my brother."

* * *

**As an apology for taking so long with this chapter, I made it extra long :D I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me a couple weeks to write. I've only had about 5 minutes inbetween classes to plan and actually write it. So this is like, a mash-up of all my free time for 3 whole weeks right here :D Anyways, I hope you guys drop a review because it would really make my day. You guys are great, and thankyou for even reading my fic. :D**

**Edna B.**


End file.
